Charmed 2018: Mako mermaids
by kyubi2020
Summary: Takes place immediately from the ending Batman and the vampire. When Gotham Girls changes a fixed point in history, an appearance of a crack sends them along with their mermaids friends on an universe Adventure to find a way to write the event in reality, but has darkness begins to spread. Will Bethany and Mel agree to sure a request from the universal priestess.
1. Return Of The Halliwell's

Return of the Halliwell's

"Be gone." Bethany said as her dragon disappeared. "Though our dragons don't like to speak much has they prefer taking orders, by now you should know the power of a Halliwell."

Macy and Maggie were still shocked at facing down a dragon. Harry meanwhile stated to Bethany, "You can't be a Halliwell has they all died along with witches council following the defeat of Neena and at the hands of a darklighter named Rennek."

"Why should a villainess like me cared about sure lost? I much prefer to kill you." Bethany said as she used Chronokinesis to freeze them in time. "Whitelighter powers will now fade to white

As I casted upon this Realms of darkness.

I call upon the ancient power,

From this day and from this time

I hereby vanquish this whitelighter from time and space,"

Bethany's spell vanquished Harry has it dismayed a now unfrozen Macy and Maggie. "Now we can have a girl's night."

"How dare you take our whitelighter?" Mel yelled in angry as she used Temporal Stasison, but which had little to no effect on Bethany. "Did think that a power similar to mind would have an effect on me? Here I thought that my beauty and breasts are yours for the taking."

"Then how about mind!"

Bethany quickly found herself being attacked by Charity who used Disintegration to trap her in ropes 't knocked her backwards unconscious.

"Charity you can't just create a portal into our house and attack a Halliwell." Mel stated as she surprise rushed over to check on Bethany.

"I am surprised that you would even consider checking on her. She is nothing more than a villainess who vanquished Harry." Charity said. "I hope you do not get into bed with her. The reason why we won't make a move against her is because is the last remaining Halliwell and may where they hid their book of Shadows." she then exited though a portal that she created.

"Mel, don't forget about what Niko means for you."

As Macy and Maggie exited the attic. Mel felt an implosion coming from Bethany as she erupted with vampiric like energy that awoken her, but her transformation stopped as she transformed into a 17-year-old version of herself, but was now an even more stunningly beautiful women, with her now long blond hair reaching down pasted her shoulders. Her body also became more voluptuous but that still retained her figure. She was also fully naked with only an ebony substance covering quarter of her body and had black wings.

"I didn't know that having the blood of my former master Mina Tepes would feel this good. So, where are these elders? It's time we pay them a little visit." Bethany said as she grimed at her words.

"I don't know if I am horny from seeing three quarters of your hot and naked body, but finding your book of shadows would me a first step into getting revenge on the elders."

"Then my love, shall we go and get my book of shadows." Bethany said as she used opened a portal with her left hand, and glad Mel's hand with her right.

Mel began to feel wet has she felt Bethany gladding hold of her hands. She didn't hesitate to walk though into the attic of an almost destroyed Halliwell manor were Charity was already searching has she moved from left side to the right.

"Leave this to me."

A hormonal Mel used Temporal Stasis to freeze Charity, this in turn however led Bethany to use her super speed to get close to Charity before gladding her hand and casting a spell that went, "Though the night of endless hours, I hereby grant the transfer of his powers."

Bethany's spell caused Charity powers to transfer to her. She though could only watch has Bethany used Chronokinesis on Mel. "You truly are the villainess of the, not only taking away my powers, but also using your powers on your seemly hormonal girlfriend."

"Quiet! Powerless bitch." Bethany stated to Charity has she used Chlorokinesis to trap her in vines that rose up from the ground. "By the end of this, she shall not only have my body, but be on path on becoming a villainess, official becoming a member of the Gotham City Sirens."

She then moved at super speed again and glad hold of Mel's hands. "Though the night of endless hours, I hereby grant the transfer of his powers," but has Bethany spell transfer Charity's powers to a now unfrozen Mel. She herself saw a weeping Charity trapped in vines with her mouth covered, turning her attention to Bethany and asking, "What have I do? Charity looks like a sadden pup."

"Mel, I gave you her powers and all you have do to get into this body of mind, is cast a simply exchange spell using that powerless and shocked charity has a sacrifice." Bethany said as she showed off her body to Mel. "It will grant you the ability to have your own thread, effetely meaning that even if demons manage to get hold of your sister's blood. They will be unable to take your sisters powers.

Mel tried her best to fight against the temptation of Bethany's obese masturbation behaviour to arouse her. Unfortunately as Mel kept seeing Bethany fingering her clit faster and faster while sticking one finger after another, her temptation overcame her as she casted a spell that went,

"I exchange the elder know has Charity, so that this spell can invoke to break my collection..,"

I call forth from space and time

The magic wavering throughout of the world,

Gather to me has I break free from my binds.

And unseal my magic with my energy,"

Mel's spell caused Charity to fade out from existence. The secondary affected of the spell severed Mel's connection to magic has her thread absorbed into her body instead. The aftermath spell however transformed Mel into a darker vision of herself has her attire now changed to that of a skimpy outfit that consisted of a dark cleavage-exposing corset (That exposes her cleavage), and matching miniskirt (that exposes her legs. She also wore black low- converse.

"How do you feel my dark Priestess? Bethany said as she stuck her hand into Mel's bikini and started to rub her left side breast.

"I feel power I never felt before." Mel answered. "I shall prove myself worthy of becoming your Dark Priestess."

Bethany then took out her a golden dragon crested book,

"Take my book in your mind,

As transfer ownership of this book

And with this spell

From now and to the end time

I hereby transfer this book to you,"

Bethany's spell caused the dragon crested book to bind to Mel before disappeared from her hands moments later.

"Has a reward Mel and to official starting of our relationship. I have given my book spell and by simply calling "Hexoran", it shall appear in front of you."

"Hey, why that symbol suddenly appeared." Mel questioned as she saw a triquetra symbol that had four-corners, appearing on the side of the other wall.

On Mel's question, Bethany moved towards the triquetra symbol at super speed. She then activated the triquetra symbol by placing her hand onto it, that in turned caused a hidden spell to appear on the symbol. "No wonder the elders couldn't find our book of Shadows. As my sisters Piper, Phoebe and Paige ensured it protected so that only a Halliwell could uncover this secret spell.

"On our Death this spell shall invoke

We call upon the Halliwell line

Though days and though nights

Bind our book to our sister's four

And grant her the powers of us sisters three," the Triquetra symbol on Bethany's hand disappeared upon the casting of the spell.

The spells itself however caused the book of Shadows that was hidden within the Triquetra symbol itself to bind to Bethany, disappearing moments later. It also summoned fourth the spirits of Piper Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews.

"Bethany, we have given you our powers and binded our book of Shadows to you, so that you shall be the strongest of all Halliwell's, but also to tell you not to use a time-traveling spell to save us." Spirit Piper said. "We made the choice of writing this spell for you, so that you can live on and help the new charmed ones live up to their Families legacy."

"Your sisters truly wanted you to become your families' legacy." Mel stated as she saw the spirits of Piper, Phoebe and Paige being absorbed into Bethany's body that then imploded into a reconstitute of the charmed ones.

By early evening, Macy and Maggie returned home and comforted Bethany and Mel who were making out in the living room. "Mel, please say you haven't gotten into bed with a Halliwell. The elders felt a reconstitute of the previous charmed ones."

"And i see that both of you have gone through some sort of transformation." Maggie added.

"Yes and became like this because I sacrifice Charity in exchange for gaining by own magic thread, which also allow me to get with Bethany."

"Mel! I can't believe you got into bed with a Halliwell, effetely staining our name has being members of the Sisters of Arcana, with one its members Jada Shields wanting to recruit you."

Bethany then turned her attention to Maggie. "Don't worry about the elders Maggie. Mel and I have already placed a protected bubble around this place, meaning in affect no one can enter without being invited in."

"But am guessing weather they are demons or not. Everyone who we invite in will be able to enter at any time."

"Yes." Bethany said as she conjured a piece of paper. "Macy, I am sure this will make up for Mel becoming a dark Priestess."

Bethany handed Macy the piece of paper. "A Resurrection spell. Mel, I am still disappointed that you have become your dark yourself."


	2. Enter the Gotham Girls part 1

Enter the Gotham Girls part 1

An unnamed elder screamed as Mel struck her down by firing a lighting spear at her. "For elders, they were no match for a dragon rider and a member of the Gotham City Sirens," with Mel having the symbol of the lighting dragon on her right side shoulder.

"It serves them right for threating my sister under the precursor of wanting me to join the Sisters of Arcana." Mel stated as Bethany used her flames to burn the elders robes.

"Shall we go?" Bethany asked Mel, having opened a portal. "Am glad we went on our first date a day after you agree to my engagement."

Bethany and Mel glad hold of each other's hands as they walked into the portal.

"You been gone two days and are already engage, Macy and Maggie were right about you getting into bed with a Halliwell." Marisol Vera said in a clam tone.

"And I presume Harry your dear whitelighter has also been resurrected. I hope that giving them the spell to do that won't have to be reverse."

"Mel, am glad that you have found the one. I shall act as your replacement and ensure that light of power of three isn't burn out."

"Tell Macy and Maggie that we shall return."

Marisol nodded as Bethany and Mel joint casted a spell that went,

"We call forth from time and space

The women from the Warren & Vera Family lines,

From how end to how visions

Gather to us now

And take us to the dragon vision,"

Bethany's and Mel's spell imploded as they found themselves before the dragon king inside of the royal element palace. "Dragon king, it's rare that you summon me here inside of the place that connects to all six element realms, has the last time you summoned me here was after I had been awaken by my former master Mina Tepes."

"Mel, before I tell the reason has to why I bought you here." The dragon king told Mel as he noticed their engagement rings. "Has a reward for getting Bethany to agree to your engagement. I shall give you a chance to switch element dragons from the now four remaining realms that are Water, Ice, Earth and Wind."

"So, our former members Harley and Ivy have married and retired from the Gotham City Sirens." Bethany reaffirmed to the dragon king. Starfire

The dragon king nodded. "Upon relishing their powers. They passed on a message to their former dragons that read, "Bethany, the bird of Prey with the help of are leading an effect fight against the justice league, who themselves have now aligned with the teen titans. We have decided from this, that we are going to retire and marry away from the fighting between the dragon division and the justice league's forces."

"Mel it's only right that I make you a lieutenant and second in command of Gotham Girls formally know has the Gotham City Sirens."

"Well, I'm glad that it's wasn't a waste for me being becoming my dark self." Mel said as she turned her attention back to the dragon king. "I guess I take the dragon that resembles my rank."

The dragon king placed his nail on Mel's head has his dragon magic not only removed the dragon symbols, but also switched her element to water. "I have removed the dragon symbols so that you haven't recognized has dragon riders."

"Then, for now dragon king. This will be goodbye has we have a mission to complete."

Bethany and Mel then turned to one another, but before they could re-casted their earlier spell. The dragon king s, "One lasting Bethany" she then turned around as the dragon the king this time placed his nail on Bethany's head, but this time using his magic to remove Bethany's wings and with it the ebony substance that covered a quarter of her body.

Unfortunately, her transformation also perverted her from wearing a bikini like attire as she fully transformed into a stunningly beautiful adult women. While facially charging very little, her long blond hair now reaches past her shoulders. She also became a truly mature and voluptuous woman, retaining her physique pronounced humongous breasts.

"I have removed your wings that your master Mina Tepes has when she transforms from her child-like disguise to her true form. I also broke your equal exchange sealing, allowing you to transform into your true adult form, but are now the height has your fiancé. The only down size is that it seems your master's blood is trying to fight against my magic, meaning for at least for now you will be unable any attire."

"I bet you planned this has you know that your beauty and body makes my hormones shoot though the roof." Mel stated to Bethany.

"I call forth from time and space

The women from the Warren & Vera Family lines,

From how end to how visions

Gather to us now

And take us to the dragon vision,"

July 2016- Mako Island

"Zac." Evie said as she surfaced at the edge of the moon pool.

At this moment, Bethany and Mel came in through a time spell. Evie didn't even have time to overcome her shock has Bethany immediately used remote orbing to orb her back to her house.

"Evie, what's going on?" Cam asked, having seen Evie orbing into Zac's house.

The situation at the moon pool seemly didn't change anything, with Mel even commenting. "By now I thought we would have broken time."

"I guess it won't until you become that merman in my vision."

Meanwhile as the full moon began to rise, Zac noticed a blue light in the water. He then dived down, but before he could use his power against the water dragon. The water dragon itself suddenly bypassed him as it rushed towards Mako Island.

By the time the water dragon began to rise from the moon pool were Mel, had recently transformed into a mermaid, time itself stopped as a time wave frozen everything throughout of the world in time. Bethany and Mel however were unaffected by the wave as Bethany countered it with her chronokinesis.

The collision of course caused time to advance to the next day, but with Rita, Zac, Ondina, Evie, Mimmi and Weilan still frozen inside of Rita's Grotto.

"Due to Netflix's limitations. It seems that we have been bought to the scene that would have off took place if she had lost her tail."

"And what we going to do now?"

It wasn't until after Mel's words that a distinguished uniformed caped and beret hair undone girl, who suddenly appeared from a breach.

"I know I have the power to stop everyone's day, but unfreeze these two people so we can both play

Bethany spell unfroze Evie and Mimmi, who in turn were shocked to see that they were the only ones unfrozen.

"Look, we don't have time for explanations." Bethany said as she lifted the girl's lifeless body into her hands. "Reality could collapse at any moment. So, you girls have to make a choice. We Gotham Girls will go to wherever this girl comes from and resurrected her to see how she ended up here."

"Don't waste your time my Mrs has these mermaid will probably to run away and want reality to be fixed."

Evie however refused to be call a coward and immediately agree to accompany Gotham Girls, with Mimmi herself also stating the same on seeing that reality was beginning to collapse.

"Remove the chains of time and space

And make this girl sprit soar

Take us back to before she dies

Take now to her location,"

The spell caused the girls to travel back to the events just before the Luxiole entered service. Coco herself had just been transferd to be part of the Luxiole crew. Bethany and the girls meanwhile were just overlooking the Luxiole.

"Evie and Mimmi, how would like to help Mel steal that ship. While I stopped its crew from approaching it," Bethany said has she handed Coco over to Mel. She used remote orbing on them before Evie and Mimmi could even get a chance to make a choice."

Bethany then orbed to in front of the Luxiole crew that where approaching the docking bay. "Am commander Tact Mayers and you are not meant to me here."

"Fire Dragon's Roar," Bethany fired an extremely large fire blast that incinerate everything in its path.

Meanwhile on-board the Luxiole, Mimmi and Evie confronted Mel who had just placed Coco Nutmilk on the bed inside of the Infirmary.

"We never agree to you killing, in order to promote one of the Engineering team named Coronet Choucroute to Chief of the engineering team we found on-board."

Mel angrily responded by saying, "Has a Lieutenant of the Gotham Girls, I am ordering you girls to share one of the unused rooms on the Administrative floor."

Mel response caused a confrontation to switch up a gear has Mimmi and Evie aimed their moon rings at her. "Let's see if our mer magic is stronger than a charmed one.

"Look, I have no desire to send you to limbo, but if you want me to convince my Mrs to allow you to decide your own path while you are with us. Then I suggested you cold off in your room."

Mel's word seemly ended the confrontation as Mimmi and Evie exited the Infirmary.

"And I say it won't long before their military forces will investigate the deaths of all of this ship's crew." Bethany added, having orbed into the Infirmary.

"So, what shall we do? I say we at least allow Mimmi and Evie to decide their own paths while they are with us." Mel told Bethany.

"Don't worry, I shall allow them to forge their own paths. Right now it's about time we resurrected this future vision of the girl I saw moments earlier, and see if this Ai has the ability to automatic control the ships systems, until sure time we find her a crew."


	3. Enter the Gotham Girls part 2

Enter the Gotham Girls part 2

"Did you really have to wipe out an entire research lab commander? I am sure in response to our attack on the lab, Empress Shiva Transbaal will issue an emergency redeployed of the Moon Angel Troupe." Coco said has she and Bethany where holding a briefing.

"Once Coronet team as integrated the universal and shielded engine into the ship. Then we will be out of here, effetely making this empress order nil and void." Bethany stated as she mapped out their location.

"We maybe on approach to Absolute, but your Gotham Girls formally know has Gotham City Sirens haven't yet got enough to go up against the Moon Angel Tropue's Emblem Frame, or to stop the Verel Insurrection. "

"Oh, right. I forgot that Gotham girls have replaced the very rune angel troupe I killed." Bethany smirked as she told Coco.

At the same time, the Moon Angel Troup was having a briefing of their own that was inside the meeting room on board the Elsior.

"Wait Tact, are you saying that we were reformed to take down the Luxiole that was stolen from the Rune Angel Troupe, who was killed by a group calling them "Gotham girls".

"Look girls, we were reformed to counter this new threat who we believe are on approach to the Absolute."

"Without my specifications, this group you call "Gotham Girls", can't operate the Chrono Gates." Milfeulle stated to Tact.

Tact quickly found that his Moon Angel's weren't worried about the rush to destroy the Luxiole. Unbeknown to them however the Luxiole were set on a collision course with the Absolute.

"Captain Coco, coordinates are set and are ready to chrono dive into the Absolute." Oracle said as the A.I appeared on the A.I console located inside of the bridge.

"Bethany, are you sure that this is a good idea. I know that Mimmi and Evie are still inside of the training with Mel."

"Captain, I order you to initiate the destruction of Absolute."

"Initiate chrono drive now." Coco said as the Oracle confirmed the orders and caused the Luxiole to Chrono drive into Absolute.

Has the Chrono drive caused the destruction of Absolute, the Luxiole itself was struck by a burst of white magic that caused it systems to lockdown as it went into a tail spin.

"What's going on?" Mimmi asked, before she, Evie and Mel where throw against wall by the uncontrollable tail spin of the Luxiole.

1987- California

"Danny, you okay?" Jack Burns asked Danny has they were struck by one of the two flaming objects.

As the dust settled from both objects striking the ground, Bethany had ordered everyone into the meeting room of a heavy damaged but cloaked Luxiole.

"Coronet, what is status of our systems!" Bethany asked Coronet.

"Am sorry commander. Whatever stuck us as took out almost all our systems. Though I and my team backed up by Nanorobotics are going to repair the Luxiole, I fear it that it will be under a week before we are fully operation." Coronet delivered a blink assessment to the group.

"I thought captain that Oracle was for now in control of our systems."

"Oh, that should have been so Evie."

"Whatever your dating plans are, leave me out of them." Sam was firm on this.

Oracle appeared on the A.I console as she said, "I somehow temporally lose control of the systems."

By this point, Bethany ordered Coco to lead Mimmi and Evie to the guest rooms much to their surprised. As they left along with Coronet, Mel turned and kissed Bethany. "I assume the reason you got them out of the room is because you think this wasn't any normal attack."

"That's why we are going counter with an even far more taboo spell." Bethany told Mel.

"I will follow your lead my fiancée." Mel said as they glad hold of each other's hands.

"We call from a dimension plane

Though space and time,

And with us sisters two

Come forth your Dimension,"

Bethany's and Mel's spell seemly had no effect has Bethany even stated, "Let's go. I doubt our spell will have any foreseen consequences.

As Bethany orbed out of the meeting room with Mel, Charlie Watson had unveiled a yellow Volkswagen Beetle.

"I hope you haven't buying that car little." Bethany said as she orbed in moments after Charlie step out of the Beetle.

Charlie then greeted Bethany, but with Mel following on from Bethany statement by saying, "Leave my fiancée alone little girl. We may need an engineer that maintains the engine room of the Luxiole, but I never said that we need you."

"I have no desire to joint your crew. Now if you excuse me I have this car to buy and fix up." Charlie firmly stated though Bethany responded by using Aerokinesis to lift her up into air.

Bethany then released her moments later. "Now, I shall give you to tomorrow morning to reconsider your answer."

"And if I don't." Charlie added.

"Then we shall pay your little family a visit and if we have wipe them out. Then so be it has after all they are nothing more than mere mortals." Bethany simply orbed out with Mel upon finishing her sentence.

That night however Bethany found herself comforted by Sara Lance has the Luxiole had transformed into a cross between the Luxiole and the Waverider.

"The spell you used not only swapped me with that Coco Nutmilk bitch, but also our A.I's that will sure make my teams hunt for magical creatures even harder. Your actions were also more shocking then Constantine breaking our cardinal rule of time travel."

"Actually," Bethany added, grinning, "Why don't we take a little trip to the Themysciran coast a place that I can return to anytime using the "Return to sender spell"," Bethany said as she got from her chair and offer Sara a hand.

Though hesitate, Sara gave in to her curiosity and gladded Bethany's hand. "Listen to my call, that makes a sender return to where they been. Take us back to the Themysciran coast,"

Bethany spell however again became interlocked by another burst of light magic that instead send them to a submarine were Aquaman was approaching a downed David.

"If you want to play this game priestess then his death will be on your hands," like Sara, Aquaman and David were also confused by their suddenly arrival, with even Aquaman saying, "Get out of here David Kane while I deal with your backup, but if you make another move then once I deal with them. I shall deal with you."

Only moments after David began to get up, Aquaman suddenly found himself falling to his knees has both of his legs were sliced by Bethany at super speed with her crimson formed blades.

"I sure your abilities will soon allow you to get yourself up since it seems I missed your head. I am wondering whether or not I should just take your powers like I did before in another multiverse."

"Who are you? Any normal weapons should have been able to cut me."

Bethany response by simply throwing them into the ground beside Sara, who before she could speak said, "I presume that I have now swear my loyalty to you and the by picking up these crimson blades. So please spare him," with Sera having picked up the pair of crimson blades.

As the inter-locking spell broke Bethany and Sara found they were beginning to fade out, not before Bethany stated to Aqauman however. "You should be grateful has she save both of your lives."

Unfortunately, Bethany and sera quickly found that they arrived back inside of the Commander's Office in the morning where a surprised Barbara Gordon was waiting has she sat on chair at the other side of the desk.

"Commander Bethany, I don't why there is a module leftover from you're A.I that I swapped with, but am picking the very just east of here along with a dozen hostiles. Gideon stated as she appeared on the A.I console located inside of the commander's office.

"Captain Lance, would you please show your fellow crew member Barbara Gordon aka oracle to the labs." Bethany told Sera who nodded in agreement. She then turned her attention back to Barbara. "Barbara I will speak with you later."

"Alright, a lot has happen in the six months you been away your Majesty."

Sera was stunned by Barbara's revelation about Bethany, she never less began to lead Barbara out of the office. "Gideon sent word to Mel, Mimmi and Evie to provide a defence line in front of the Luxiole."

"Consider it done Commder." Gideon said as she again appeared on the A.I console.

With that, Bethany orbed out of the Luxiole and in front of both the military road block and the yellow Volkswagen Beetle that was also block in from behind with agent burn having said, "Get out and move away from the vehicle."

"Now, shall we make a deal?"


End file.
